User blog:Lissamel123/Sugary Sweet Contest - RESULTS
Well, my first contest is over, and let me say, it was a treat. Pun intended. I was seriously afraid hardly anyone would join, that I would end up biased towards my closer friends when judging. I don't know how to do a contest! But I got more entries then expected, even with some more famous users of this here wiki, and everyone seemed to have lots of fun putting their characters in candy-themed attire. Needless to say, I was overjoyed. Every single entry I love dearly--And you even humored my weird song lyric inclusions! That wasn't even required, but most if not all of you did! You guys are absolutely fantastic. If I could write stories for every single one of you, I most certainly would. Alas, letters is all I can do, and three lucky people get the tales told. A pity, I know, but considering my nasty stalling habit... "I'm surprised you even maneged to get this results page up so soon, considering that."''' Oh! Right, Hugo, my co-host. What say you about all this? "Certainly an enlightening experiance. Watching you dress up in garish outfits and recite lyrics on command in a futile hope to get a reward. And then the whole Trickster debacle. Yes, that was a show, I had fun watching that pointlessness. Wish I could have partaken, almost. Which reminds me--MissGeek, your forms have successfully made it to Ignorance. The Senses Taker was very much pleased with them." That most certainly doesn't bode well. "Contrariwise, it's fantastic--If you were him, anyhow. But regardless, and here's a phrase I never thought I'd catch myself saying, would you get on with it? This is all filler; you know not a single person will read this in their haste to see the winners, no matter how charmingly witty you make this banter. Besides, I wish to get out of this suit. You must have thought it so clever to put me in this, seeing how it's modeled off Robbie William's own in a certain music video for a very certain song. But nobody caught that. Your cleverness isn't worth much if you waste it on the obscure." ...Thanks, Hugo. Anyway, he's right. On with the show. Before the results, however, a quick reminder, helpfully bolded and in all caps: I NEED YOUR OC CHOICES FOR LETTERS. Don't be afraid if someone picked the same OC as you, it's not like they're doing much of anything else. Also, for the winners, image file names will be in italics, if you wish to put your incredibly tacky medals on your userpage or something. And, like Hugo's song this time, they're all named after songs in the 2013 Charlie and the Chocolate Factory stage musical! How lovely. Now, with no further ado... Third Prize Our third prize goes to Piplupgirl123, now Hetastuckworts4137, and their adorable vixen Carmela Fox. Simply put, this outfit is adorable. Obviously taking cues from the Trickster Mode designs in Homestuck, the chocolate-dipped strawberries make for a delicious color scheme that works perfectly. The leaf collar and skirt hem is a nice touch, and I adore those shoes! If I wore heels, or any high shoes for that matter, and had a decent enough outfit I'd wear those. The cheek spirals are also perfect, but I've always had a soft spot for Tricksters. I dunno, I just like pastels, I guess. Your input, Hugo? "Yes, while not a candy in the conventional sense, chocolate strawberries are certainly a unique approach. The smattering of pink on her hair, the strawberry on her headband, the button-up shirt--It does make for a delectable ensemble. That skirt is very interesting, however. There's only chocolate on the ''top of the strawberry, which is an interesting way to do it. And none on what appears to be the stem. Though of course it makes sense from an outfit perspective, it never ceases to baffle. Otherwise? It's not hard on the eyes. Better then some tacky ensembles--Coughsisterdearcough--Most certainly."'' Pip--Heta--I don't know what to call you, but congrats! Your incredibly tacky medal is supposed to look like a neat little cinnamon roll. Hope you enjoy! And most certainly, don't forget about your winnings! Yes, I'll pick out one of your stories and make an OC for you as soon as I boot out my laziness. W-wait a moment...Pick out a story and make an OC? Oops! Strike That, Reverse It! But you know what I mean. Second Prize Our second place prize goes to Solarius Balasar and this lovely pink-skinned lady, Maya Sparks. Of course, making winning entries shouldn't come as a shock to you--It's Simply Second Nature at this point! But, really, how could I resist? From the skirt made of skittles packets, the headphones made of rainbows, smiles, and bubbles, and the heels made of candy corn and lollipops, this outfit is just perfect in every way. Despite Maya having pink skin--Which one may assume would made a variety of colors look positively ugly on her--The wide array of hues really works to her advantage. And I love the multicolored magic! I honestly don't know what I can say about it, it's just fantastic. Anything you have to say, Hugo? "The details are quite sublime, I admit. Kneepads made of what I can only assume are Valentine's conversation hearts and a purple Smartie? Clever, clever. The pink sugar crystals one one leg and arm are also nice to look at, but I must assume wearing them would be a chore. You'd get scratched up, what a bother. But yes, everything here does scream sugary and sweet, though I should hope those Skittles packets don't have the candy still in. Maya here seems like the kind to forget that detail." Congrats, Sola! Your own personal incredibly tacky medal is supposed to look a little bit like a fancy red velvet cake. Be sure to choose which OC you wish for me to write about, and I'll get on it in a jiffy. First Prize And finally, our first place winner is none other then Blue-Ribbonz, with this magically delicious alien Aria Roma. When I first saw this entry, I had a gut feeling it could win. Even as more came in, this one still stuck out in my mind, and in the end, I knew no one else could be the winner. Her hair looks like she rolled through a candy aisle in Walgreens. Her star antennae have been made into pastel sugar wands. She's blowing bubblegum, her already-pink complexion taking on a more bubblegummy hue to match. If anyone truly personifies the spirit of this contest, it's Aria. Everyone else, while charming and lovable in their own ways, never rolled their hair in a bunch of candy and saw what stuck. I admire that you, however, did. I personally love it, but what about you, Hugo? "As part of her prize, I already must write her a letter, must I comment here?" Yes. "...Ahem. While neither Lissa nor I are what one would consider 'fans' of the ''Charlie the Unicorn series--Personally I find it to be fodder that only an immature fifth or sixth grader would laugh at--Both of us can still appreciate the candy mountain inspiration. She looks like she just woke up from a sugar-induced drunkeness and isn't positive what she's wearing, but she'll wear it loud and proud. That does take guts. Crunch wrappers have a blue, not brown, hue though. But that would botch the color scheme. I'll let it slide. I can see clearly why Lissa chose you to win."'' Blue, feel free to reap your spoils--You earned them! This entry was filled with Pure Imagination. Your incredibly tacky medal borrows the color scheme of a lovely bananas foster, too! Bananas foster is delicious. This one place near my house makes bananas foster french toast, and let me tell you, it's Heaven...Anyhow! You'll also be getting a bonus letter from Hugo, along with the one from an OC of choice. But don't forget which two OCs you wish for me to write about. You earned it! Final Thoughts? "Oh, dear, I thought we were done." Not quite. I'd like to thank every single one of you for entering--Hope you had a blast! I do plan on having another contest sometime, so you can try your luck again for another shot at an incredibly tacky medal and maybe some writing, to boot-- "With a new co-host, I should hope." Yes, with a new co-host. I was considering Avery for the next one. Maybe Viola. "Your choices are awful. But then again, you're not one to consider trivial things like 'willingness'." But until that time, I'll still be here, entering your contests, eventually getting a certain story I promised to make done, and making Carlotta Samedi into a bona-fide OC! And writing all of your prizes, of course. Another reminder to TELL ME THE OC YOU WANT A LETTER FROM. Currently I only know Blue-Ribbonz, Jasmine's, and maybe possibly MissGeek's. I want to get letters to all of you ASAP, to show my appreciation for all of you! Until then, this is Lissa and Hugo, saying congrats to the winners and thanks for putting up with these shenanigans. "Goodbye to all, but you know where to find me if you're ever feeling bored and need some work. Now, about this halo..." Category:Blog posts